1. Field
The present invention relates to networking, and more particularly, to bi-directionally synchronizing two ends of a network link.
2. Background Information
As is well-known, when forming a network, it is desirable to synchronize the devices across a link. For example, a device at a first end should be synchronized with a device at a second end. Typically, network protocols, such as, for example, IEEE draft P802.3Z/D5.0, available from the IEEE Standards Department, Copyright Information, 445 Hoes Lane, P. O. Box 1331, Piscataway, N.J. 08855-1331, published May 6, 1998, are employed in order to provide this synchronization across a network link. However, network links fail for a variety of reasons. It would be desirable if it were possible to synchronize a network link in a fashion that might provide diagnostics and, in some cases, recovery when communication across the link fails to occur.